


Count on Me

by louandhaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz/pseuds/louandhaz
Summary: Nishinoya is the strongest person Asahi knows. But a strong person is still just human.





	Count on Me

Nishinoya is one of the strongest person that Asahi knows, the other being his dad (maybe also Daichi and Suga, but they’re more _scary_  than strong). The younger may be small, but he’s so strong. Asahi has more than a hundred times watched as Nishinoya throws himself to the ground play after play with that small body of his so the team can have another chance to score. To open a path towards victory.

He also has a very large presence that demands everyone’s attention. There were a few times when Asahi was walking through the school corridors towards the school’s cafeteria with Daichi and Suga and he could spot Nishinoya in a crowd full of students buying sandwiches. Well, it was either the boy was louder than all the other students or Asahi just has a special alert whenever Nishinoya was around.

They do say when you have a crush on someone their presence becomes more visible.

 Well that, or when you're actually dating said someone.

Aside from that, Nishinoya also has an intimidating aura that he lets out whenever he was protecting someone. Tanaka once told the whole team that the day before Nishinoya had protected a girl from a pervert twice his size (Asahi almost had a heart attack from hearing the news), thankfully the man cowered in the boy’s intimidation long enough for security to arrive and he bolted from the scene.

See, Nishinoya isn’t just strong physically but also at heart. He didn’t tolerate bullshit and he always protects and helps people. Even strangers.

But most of all, Asahi felt that he was the person Nishinoya always sought to help. Whenever he doubts himself or when he failed a spike or when he was thinking about his future, Nishinoya always seems to know what he was thinking and he’ll do or say whatever he can to encourage Asahi. His glass heart is protected and lifted by the boy’s strong, metal heart.

And his strength does not only encourage Asahi but the whole team: Nishinoya always supports Hinata whenever he failed to receive a spiked ball and he often teases Kageyama so he would feel more included in the team’s conversations. Much to Tsukishima’s dismay, Nishinoya forces Yamaguchi and him to eat more so they can have more energy during practicer, but Asahi knows the duo is secretly touched at their Senpai’s care. He also knows Nishinoya likes to yell and his antics often rile Daichi up but he only does that to get rid of the captain’s tenseness and to amuse Suga as a bonus. The libero also sometimes goes home with Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita to spend more time with them because he’s a regular and he rarely spends time on court with them. Despite his silly acts towards Kiyoko, Yachi, Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai, he still treats them with respect. And last but not least, Nishinoya is a brother to Tanaka. He takes care of everyone around him, protects them and respects them. So there is no doubt in Asahi’s mind that Nishinoya is a strong person.

But a strong person is still just human. There has been and will be a time when Nishinoya is not strong and Asahi would instinctively reach out to him so the boy could fall into his arms, at least until he feels strong again. He feels like it’s his job: to support Nishinoya when the world becomes too much for him.

That’s why when Nishinoya suddenly lashed out in practice by yelling at _Tanaka_ of all people, he, no, _the whole team_  knows something was wrong. See, the wing spiker is much like the libero (heck, they could have been twins separated at birth) so it wasn’t so much as a surprise when Tanaka defended himself by shouting back.

But he and Nishinoya _never_  fights.

Thankfully, Asahi thought while watching, Nishinoya realized this as quickly as he had lashed out so the boy shook his head hard before turning towards the door and grumbling about cooling his head off. He turned his gaze towards Tanaka who gritted his teeth while looking at the ground before he turned back to free practice and made a hard serve.

The nasty slam made Hinata and Yachi jump so high and not knowing what else to do, the team all began to continue practice as if nothing happened, though clearly the can’t. The team’s dynamic has now gone.

They’re like a family, and if one, or in this case two members are not functioning properly then something must be done. So one look from Daichi and Suga, and Asahi was out of the gym.

But after searching for nearly twenty minutes, Nishinoya was nowhere to be found.

“Maybe he went home?” suggested Suga while putting on his jacket.

“Maybe. His bag is gone, and it was nearing the end of practice when he stormed off…” murmured Asahi in worry as he thought of Nishinoya’s angry yet fragile expression.

Daichi put a hand on his hip. “But it’s not like him to just went off like that.” He turns to call Tanaka who was moping the floor. “Oi, Tanaka!” The boy tensed before turning his head, a grim expression on his face. Daichi, ever the tough captain, only raised an eyebrow.

“...Yeah?”

“What happened between you and Noya? And don’t give me that ‘nothing’ crap” He added when the wing spiker let out a ‘no--’.

“-just. It’s between me and Noya-san, alright.” He grumbled while rubbing his bald head in distress.

Suga spoke, “Can you fix this?” Whatever the hell that is.

“Yes, _of course_. It’s just a slight misunderstanding and he and I are both hotheaded, so…” The trio can see that Tanaka is now thinking more clearly so they decided to let the younger man sort this out.

But as Asahi walks home he felt uneasy, and whenever he feels uneasy he automatically thinks bad things are happening to his closest people. Usually - and thankfully - they were wrong, but this time, he gave into his instincts and turns around towards a new destination.

When he arrived at his destination, he was confused when he saw that Nishinoya’s house was so dark. His garden lamps weren’t even on.

 _‘Maybe he’s not home? But at this hour?’_ Then he remembers a few days ago Nishinoya had told him that his parents and younger siblings are currently visiting his distant family outside the city for a few days but he couldn’t go with them because he had important tests today.

Deciding he doesn’t want to be mistaken as a thief, Asahi quickly rang the doorbell. Though as soon as he rang it, he noticed the door was ajar. _‘K-K-K-Kami-sama! W-what if there_ is _a thief in there!?’_ He knew he should at least call the police because of the quietness and the darkness of the house, but Nishinoya may be inside, and _god_ what if he’s being tied up right now!? Helpless, with a thief holding a knife and--

“NOYA!”

Quietness.

Suddenly, the light to the room was switched on.

Asahi blinked. Nishinoya blinked.

“...Asahi-san? What are you doing holding a textbook like that?” Asked the younger male in confusion. He was wearing a hoodie and pajama pants and his hair was not in his usual gelled up style. If the situation wasn’t so embarrassing, Asahi would only be blushing from seeing how cute Nishinoya looked right now.

Hesitantly, the bearded high school student lowered his hands. “I-I thought… thief…”

“Huh? Louder please.” said Nishinoya while approaching Asahi. The taller male shook his head frantically.

“N-nothing! Anyway, I’m here to check up on you because you left so early. And, ah- it seems you’re also sleeping early tonight.” He gave an awkward laugh while rubbing the back of his neck. Nishinoya gave him a stare and if Asahi wasn’t already used to the boy’s stare, he would’ve been shaking or stuttering. He is used to it, however the way Noya is staring at him right now confuses him.

“Noya? Are you alright?” Noya’s gaze landed on the ground and he shook his head slowly. The way he looked so vulnerable snapped Asahi as he quickly gathered the boy into his arms, the instinct to protect overwhelming his previous embarrassment. As soon as Noya was in his boyfriend’s arms, the boy wrapped his arms around Asahi’s waist and slumped.

“Yuu, what’s wrong?”

“...dizzy. ‘Sahi, I feel sick…” Despite the quietness of his voice, Asahi could still hear Noya’s whisper. With his other arm still around his boyfriend’s, the larger of the two gently brushed the smaller’s bangs before putting his palm against his forehead. It feels hot.

Okay now Asahi feels like an ass for not knowing that his own boyfriend was actually sick. On the other hand, the boy’s behavior today makes sense: how he wasn’t being his usual cheerful self, the lashing out, going home before practice ended. He probably didn’t want to over practice and pass out in front of the team.

While cursing himself, Asahi put his bag on the floor before putting his arm around Noya’s shoulder and the other under his legs to lift him up. The motion made the boy dizzier so he put his arms around Asahi’s neck and hid his face in it, closing his eyes to hopefully make the nauseating feeling go away.

Slowly, Asahi went up the stairs towards Noya’s room. Well, he was about to make it there but stopped and instead rushed towards the bathroom when the sick boy mumbled, “I’m gonna puke, ‘Sahi--”

And threw up he did.

Asahi grimaces at the smell and sound the boy was creating, but he cared for Nishinoya too much to leave him alone like that. As he pulled his boyfriend’s hair out of the way while rubbing his back comfortingly, the Ace of Karasuno thought there was no way he was going home now. So, as he reminds himself to call his parents later on while making sure Nishinoya was finished, Asahi flushed the toilet.

“Ugh, that’s disgusting” Nishinoya weakly groaned as he started to fall backwards, only to land in Asahi’s arms. Asahi agreed, but he kept his mouth shut and instead helped the smaller boy up so he can rinse off his mouth. Afterwards, he helped Nishinoya into his bed, tucking him in and making sure he was comfortable.

As Asahi started to walk away, he felt a hand grasping his jacket.

“Don’t leave.” It was one of the rare moments Asahi could see Nishinoya being so weak and vulnerable, and he doesn’t know whether to be touched that he was the only one (aside from the boy’s parents) to see it or be sad and angry at himself that he let Nishinoya be this sick on his watch. But he reminded himself that Nishinoya was human. Of course he would occasionally lose to sickness whether Asahi wants it or not. And as his senpai, best friend, teammate, and most of all boyfriend, the one thing Asahi should be focused on right now was to take care of Nishinoya.

While giving a comforting smile, Asahi crouched down to softly peck the libero’s forehead. “I’ll be back soon, okay? I’m just going get some medicine and make some soup for you.”

At the word ‘soup’, Nishinoya grimaced while his hold on Asahi tightens. “Seriously? I don’t think I could hold anything in my stomach right now, Asahi-san.”

“Just try, okay Noya? I don’t want you to feel worse later because you’re not getting any fluids in your system.” He said as he softly stroke Nishinoya’s hair, making the boy blush (or maybe it’s the fever?).

The younger male grumbled, “Fine, I’ll try. But only because you’re my boyfriend and I love you.” Asahi’s felt his heart being stabbed- in a good way. It wasn’t the first time Nishinoya said the ‘L’ word to him but every time the boy expressed it, he felt like he was walking on sunshine while wondering how in the world that this strong and beautiful boy could be his. He really was a lucky guy, to have someone like Nishinoya by his side.

“I-I love you too.” he stuttered, face red and confident facade gone. When Nishinoya smiled afterwards, Asahi swore to make the best damn soup he could ever make.

* * *

 

The best soup Asahi has ever made in his life goes unfinished by Nishinoya, but he ate more than a half of it and he didn’t throw it up so Asahi counted that as a win. Not long after that, he watched Nishinoya - who looked more comfortable with a cool towel on his burning forehead and a calm stomach - fell asleep.

Then Asahi cleaned up the plates in the kitchen and started to make himself dinner: a simple tamagoyaki with rice. It helped that it wasn’t the first time he slept over at his boyfriend’s house and fed him homemade meals. The first meal he made for Nishinoya on his third sleepover where back when his parents and siblings also weren’t home resulted in him proposing to Asahi. It was more of a joke really, but Asahi being Asahi secretly and embarrassingly daydreamed about being a househusband to Nishinoya.

Which bring his thoughts to their relationship. They’ve been dating for more than six months and they’re practically a married couple (as Daichi and Suga would say, though they should speak for themselves because __really?__ ) yet Asahi still likes calling Nishinoya by his surname while Nishinoya still calls Asahi by ‘Asahi-san’. Sometimes he contemplates this, but on the other hand it doesn’t really matter because that’s how Nishinoya and him work anyways.

And it’s not like they keep their relationship a secret, or they don’t call each other by their given name. Like right now, for instance as Asahi climbed into Noya’s bed after doing the dishes and taking a shower. As he watches a sleeping Noya, he gently put his big hand on the sleeping male’s chest.

“Goodnight Yuu.” He whispered softly before loosing his consciousness to slumber.

* * *

 

The next morning, Asahi wakes up to a still feverish boyfriend. Thankfully his temperature has gone down from 102.2 to 100.4 but that didn’t make Asahi worry less. It didn’t help that the medicine and food in Nishinoya’s house were running out. Asahi has to buy them of course, however he didn’t want to leave Nishinoya alone.

To leave his sick boyfriend alone... in an empty house, weak and defenseless against thieves and murderers? No. That’s a definite no no.

“What to do, what to do?” He forces himself to think as he started to pace while biting his nails; a bad habit he knows, yet he couldn’t care less at the moment. What should he do? He could ask Suga or Daichi to buy him groceries, but he woke up late today and it was already past nine o’clock, meaning Saturday’s volleyball practice has already started.

Why oh why couldn’t he ask one of his two best friends to bring him food and medicine when he told them about Nishinoya's condition last night!?

He cursed himself for not thinking ahead. He wanted to punch himself or crawl into a hole and die, but as he began to even contemplate on how to make a hole, the bell to Nishinoya’s house rang. Asahi quickly went out of the kitchen to answer the call so whoever was outside the door doesn’t ring the doorbell again. He didn’t want to wake Nishinoya out of his restful sleep just yet.

When he opened the door, Asahi was surprised.

“Tanaka!” The boy in question nodded at his upperclassman while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Good morning, Asahi-san.” He greeted with uncertainty in his tone, as if he was uncomfortable to be standing there. If it weren’t for the determination Asahi could see in the young man's eyes, Asahi was certain he would walk away.

But he didn’t. Instead, Asahi found himself shoved with a big plastic bag filled with cold medicines, orange juice, herbal tea, honey, ginger ale, lemons, bread, ingredients to make chicken soup and porridge, applesauce, frozen strawberries, and _is that a Garigari-kun?_ Soda flavor no less.

Asahi stared at the plastic back in his hands before moving his gaze back at Tanaka. “Oh wow, Tanaka, you’re a lifesaver! Thank you! But how--”

“It’s nothing, really. Suga-san texted me saying you and Noya-san won’t be coming to practice today because Noya-san’s sick. And I remembered his family’s out of town and-ah! I’m sorry, Asahi-san! I don’t mean to disrespect you or anything! You probably have everything under control anyway and I-” Asahi’s eyes widen and he had to take a step back when Tanaka suddenly bowed and apologized.

“No, no, Tanaka! It’s alright! _You_  were right! I mean, about bringing these here, not about me having everything under control…”

“Huh?” At his underclassman’s confused stare, Asahi couldn’t help but smile. Tanaka had brought these as a peace offering to Nishinoya. And he skipped practice to visit him.

“Thanks, Tanaka. Really. And hey, do you want to come in?”

Tanaka suddenly looked more uncomfortable, but before he has a chance to say anything, Asahi put his free hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Come on. I want to make breakfast, and I don’t want Noya to wake up alone.”

Asahi knows Tanaka knew how to cook, so he was glad when the shorter of the two didn’t offer to do it and suggest Asahi to be the one keeping Nishinoya company instead. While leading Tanaka gently into the house, he heard a silent “Okay.” making him smile even more.

* * *

 About half an hour later, Asahi put his tray of food on the floor so he can open the door to Nishinoya’s room. He didn’t make it halfway, though, when he heard a soft voice.

“Ryuu?” He peeked inside to see Nishinoya whose eyes were glassy and face flushed. He was staring at the back of Tanaka’s head. Tanaka himself was sitting on the floor, his back tense and his eyes were piercing the bright walls. Neither seems to notice the slightly open door and the huge figure of their upperclassman behind it.

“H-hey.” Tanaka stuttered. He still refused to turn around and face Nishinoya while the latter kept staring at his best friend’s bald head.

“You’re not at practice?”

“...No.”

“Oh.”

God, Asahi could die from the suspense. He really shouldn’t be standing here and eavesdrop on their conversation, and Asahi was sure there was no way in hell Nishinoya and Tanaka would fight again. Not when one of them is sick anyway.

Yet his feet was glued to the floor and he wanted to make sure that those two make up. He also wanted to know why they started fighting anyway. Awkward silence filled the room for a few moments before it was broken by one of them.

“Uh… how are ya?” Tanaka asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

Nishinoya turned his gaze on the ceiling and sniffed. “Not so great. But better ‘cause I, like, puked yesterday.”

“Ugh, that’s gross. I’m sorry you had to went through that, man.” Tanaka grimaced, making Nishinoya chuckle as a reply.

“I’m… I’m sorry for the way I acted too.” The wing spiker added. Nishinoya went quiet as his gaze went back to Tanaka’s tense form.

“Nah, man. I’m the one who should apologize, butting in your family business like that--”

“You _are_  family!” Asahi almost jumped at Tanaka’s outburst. He watched as the fiery man turned around and sat in a kneeling position with his fists on his thigh.

“Ryuu--” “You are! And don’t let what I say justify anything!” He then bowed his head, making Nishinoya sat up in astonishment.

Tanaka gritted his teeth. “I’m sorry I was such an asshole, and I understand if you don’t wanna be friends with me anymore.”

“Ryuu, c’mon, you’re blowing things out of proportion--”

“Is demeaning a bro ‘blowing things out of proportion’? My sister was right to call me an idiot and an insensitive jerk, and an asshole and-”

_Thwack!!_

Asahi winced when Nishinoya suddenly headchopped Tanaka’s head. _‘Oh no. And he’s bald too.’_ thought Asashi while feeling sorry for Tanaka while the latter was holding his head in pain.

“Stop insulting my bro, dammit!” roared Nishinoya before starting a coughing fit that resumed in him wheezing.

“N-Noya-san, are you alright!?” At that, Asahi was by Nishinoya’s side in an instant, quickly rubbing the boy’s back while giving him a cup of tea with honey. It was two more minutes until Nishinoya’s coughing subsided.

"Yuu-" Asahi started, only to be quickly reassured by his kohai.

"I'm alright, Asahi, thanks-" rasped Noya before turning his attention back to Tanaka. “Ryuu, I swear to god, Saeko-neesan was wrong, so stop being an idiot! And you know I’m in the wrong too for lashing out on you yesterday.”

Tanaka spluttered. “But I was being an asshole!”

“You were being a bro to your sister-”

“No, _you_  were being a bro to my sister!”

“Fine, fine, we were both being bros for Saeko-neesan, and I was the nice one, while you were the jerk one. Happy?”

“No, I’m not! I told you to stay out of our family business! I’m the king of jerks, and I don’t deserve a bro like you!”

“Will you stop that!”

“No, I-” “Okay, _enough!_ ” Asahi boomed, making Nishinoya and Tanaka’s mouth snapped shut. This has to stop, and thankfully, the confident side of Asahi’s brain was agreeing with him today. “I’m grateful that you two are not exactly fighting, but blaming yourselves isn’t healthy either!”

Nishinoya had the audacity to snort. “That’s rich coming from you, Asahi-san.”

“H-hey! This isn’t about me right now! And will you guys just tell me what happened between you two?” Tanaka and Nishinoya looked at each other before sighing and nodding at Asahi.

Apparently, Saeko - Tanaka’s big sister - now has a boyfriend who was five years older than her and from the looks of it, he was a total punk. Tanaka and Nishinoya both dislike her choice of man, but while Nishinoya respected Saeko enough to give her space, Tanaka’s protective younger brother switch was on. The three then have a conversation that clashed which resulted Tanaka to snap at Nishinoya who was trying to calm the siblings down.

* * *

 

_‘You’re not even a part of this family, man! Piss off!’_

_‘Fine! Don’t come crying to me when Nee-san beats your ass!’_

* * *

 

Tanaka looked like he wanted to cry. Manly cry, mind you. “Um, Noya-san? What you said… just now”

_****“Stop insulting my bro, dammit!”**** _

His gaze on Tanaka was firm and piercing. “ _Are_  you my bro, Ryuu?”

Tanaka sniffed. “Yes.”

“What’s that? I can’t hear you.”

“Yes!”

Nishinoya grinned. “Then stop being an idiot and come here.” And that last statement resulted in a bromance hug.

“Bro!”

“Bro!”

“You’re my bro, Ryuu!”

“Noya-san! Do you forgive me, bro?”

“Nothing to forgive, bro!”

“You’re the best bro a bro could have!"

“Bro!”

“Bro!”

“BRO!”

And damn if Asahi has to hear that word one more time.

But… in the end it was alright, he supposes. After eating breakfast and taking his medicine, Nishinoya fell asleep with Asahi laying beside him to keep him company while Tanaka prepared lunch (Tanaka won’t take no for an answer). When the three of them finished their lunch, Asahi did the dishes. Afterwards he wondered why when he was finished the room upstairs was quiet, seeing as it was quite loud a few minutes ago now that Karasuno's libero and wing spiker have made up.

When he opened the door to Nishinoya’s room to find his boyfriend and his best friend snoring and were tangled in each other on the bed, Asahi smiled. Both of their faces were peaceful and without a care in the world. With a thought in mind, Asahi took a picture of them and sent it to Daichi with a caption: _Nishinoya's getting better. Don’t be mad at Tanaka for skipping today’s practice. And say hi to Suga and the others for me._

Feeling quite tired himself, Asahi then turned his phone off and put it on Nishinoya’s nightstand before also climbing into the latter’s bed. He positioned himself next to the smallest of the trio, pushing himself until his back was almost flat against the wall, seeing he has to manage because while the libero's bed wasn't small, it wasn't too big either for three males.

He slowly took the sleeping boy in his arms and placed his chin on top of Nishinoya’s head, savoring the vanilla shampoo with a mix of sweat that he didn’t mind one bit. Nishinoya automatically moved closer to him until he has his face against Asahi’s chest and an arm around his waist. The boy’s duvet was now covering them. Tanaka meanwhile was on top of the duvet but he has taken one of Noya’s pillow hostage and was drooling on it. Nishinoya would be furious later, but Tanaka would definitely survive, of course, because they were bros.

See, Nishinoya is one of the strongest person Asahi has ever met. But when he was sick and not at his top form like this, aside from his parents he can always count on Asahi or his bro, Tanaka. Or in this case, both.

 

**End.**


End file.
